coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 6927 (17th October 2008)
Plot Liam is deeply upset by Carla's rejection. Tony's suspicious. Amber entertains Darryl in the flat but they're interrupted by David and Tina. Molly invites Kevin and Sophie round for supper. Pam regales Sophie with stories of her mis-spent youth to take her mind off Rosie. Kevin's grateful. The stags play a game of "Whose wife or girlfriend would you like to sleep with?". Tony presses Liam for an answer. It suddenly dawns on Liam that Tony knows about his affair with Carla. The girls arrange a surprise party and stripper in the Rovers for Carla. She's forced to join in although secretly she's torn apart. Leanne can't believe that Carla's told Liam it's over between them. Carla explains she's done it for his sake, Maria's sake and the baby. Rita and Audrey enjoy the stripper a much as the girls. Carla suggests Maria should go and find Liam and tell him about the baby. Maria takes her advice and sets off to town in a cab. As the stags set off for a lap dancing club, Liam can't find his wallet containing the kitty. Tom offers to go back to the bar to look for it but Tony insists Liam goes instead. Just as Liam sets off across the road, he is suddenly struck by an oncoming car. The stags are shocked as Tony cradles over Liam's body. After making efforts to revive him to no avail, the stags - including a feigning Tony - are devastated when it becomes clear that Liam is dead. Cast Regular cast *Tony Gordon - Gray O'Brien *Liam Connor - Rob James-Collier *Carla Connor - Alison King *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Kelly Crabtree - Tupele Dorgu *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Tom Kerrigan - Philip McGinley *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Ryan Connor - Ben Thompson *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Ted Page - Michael Byrne *Joe McIntyre - Reece Dinsdale *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Molly Compton - Vicky Binns *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Pam Hobsworth - Kate Anthony *Amber Kalirai - Nikki Patel *Darryl Morton - Jonathan Dixon *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Maria Connor - Samia Smith *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine Guest cast *Stripper - Kevin Stevenson Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public and ladies' toilets *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *Victoria Court *9 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Unnamed bar *Unknown streets in Manchester Notes *Last appearance of Ted Page until 28th January 2009. *Richard Hammatt was credited as the Stunt Co-ordinator, with Will Willobough and Crispin Layfield as Stunt Doubles on this episode. *''Downtown'' by Petula Clark is used as incidental music in the scenes just after Liam has been run over. *Three totally different death scenes were recorded for Liam Connor, with Tony Gordon featuring as the killer in each case. In the days leading up to "murder week", ITV released pictures from each scenario, and viewers were left to guess which one would eventually be used in the programme, with Liam's hit-and-run fate not revealed until the episode was broadcast. The other death scenes were a fall from a balcony which took place during the day and saw Tony push Liam over the balcony from one of the higher storey flats in Victoria Court (It is unclear when this scene would have taken place within the context of this week's episodes) and a shooting which would have taken place during the paintball game in Episode 6926 and saw Tony first eliminate Liam from the paintball game and then shoot him with a real gun. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Carla must decide whether to marry Tony, unaware he is intent on taking revenge against his arch enemy; and Maria prepares to tell Liam he is going to be a father. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 9,900,000 viewers (6th place). *This episode was included in the Network DVD collection Coronation Street: The Best of 2000-2009, released on 31st October 2011. Category:2008 episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD